


Rich Hates Halloween

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, M/M, kjadsfh yall, richjake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rich is traumatized, also he hates Halloween.





	Rich Hates Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request from an anon on [my tumblr!!!](miichael-mell.tumblr.com)

Rich took a sip of beer from his solo cup, glancing around at the other party-goers. It was strange, this time last year he had been going out of his mind, and now he was just...Chill. As chill as anyone else on Halloween.

On the outside, at least. He had to admit, after the events of Jake’s party last year, Halloween was not his favorite holiday. However, Jake had dragged him to this party, so he was going to stay until the end. 

Rich couldn’t help thinking about it though, last year, that is. All of the shit with the Squips, and Jeremy Heere of all fucking people saving the day. He was grateful, of course.

He was glad his lisp had gone away after a few weeks without his casts, though Jake had thought it was cute, it brought his self confidence down about ten notches and his self confidence post Squip was already severely lacking.

Jake approached him, holding his own cup. He looked concerned. “Are you...Okay?”

Rich glanced up at him, “Yeah I’m....I’m fine.” He forced a smile, “Babe you should just...Enjoy the party.” 

“I can’t enjoy the party when you’re standing in the corner looking contemplative and sad.” Jake nudged him in the side. “What’s going on?”

“I’m just thinking.”

“About?” 

“Last year...” Rich met Jake’s eyes. “I know.” He sighed. “It’s just hard not to, you know...All the rumors last year. Rich set a fucking fire and he burned Jake’s house down.”

“Yeah well...You don’t have a crazy robot in your head anymore, now do you?”

Jake shook his head, looking at Rich fondly, he leaned down, placing a small kiss on Rich’s lips.

“It’s okay, babe.”

“I mean...It’s not just that.”

“What do you mean? What else?”

“Have I mentioned that I fucking hate Halloween?”


End file.
